


В ожидании завтра

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Otabek Altin, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Top Yuri Plisetsky, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: — Ты придешь ко мне в гостиничный номер, — сказал Юра, — и не успеешь сказать «привет», как окажешься у меня на постели кверху задницей.Но все эти далеко идущие планы были не более чем фантазиями.После полного провала, в который превратилась короткая программа Отабека два года назад на Скейт-Канада, Юрию Плисецкому было категорически и однозначно запрещено трахать Отабека, пока тот не откатает произвольную.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	В ожидании завтра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all good things come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366541) by [tripcyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripcyclone/pseuds/tripcyclone). 



— _Бека_.

Голос у Юры был хриплым, низким, грубым, словно шорох шин по гравию. В квартире Отабек был один, и никто бы его не услышал, но он все равно подключил к телефону наушники-капли. Нельзя чтобы такой голос терялся в пустой комнате. Нет, он должен был литься Отабеку прямо в уши, путать все разумные, трезвые мысли, пока те не превратятся в первозданный хаос.

Телефон лежал у Отабека на груди, экран светился в темноте. В провод от наушников был встроен микрофон, и Отабек подвинул его ближе к губам, чтобы освободить руки. Одной он сжимал член, пальцами другой растягивал анус, а голос Юры в наушниках диктовал, что именно ему делать. Это было не совсем то, чего ему действительно хотелось, но когда между вами четыре тысячи километров, с чем-то приходится мириться.

— Ну что ты притих, — сказал Юра. — Давай же. Хочу слышать, _что_ я с тобой делаю.

Отабек протолкнул два пальца глубже и рвано застонал. Лежа с зажмуренными глазами, он мог притвориться и почти поверить, что Юра — вот он, рядом с ним, шепчет на ухо. Почти поверить, что это Юрина рука стискивает его член, отдрачивает именно так, как ему нравится — что это Юра врывается в него, раскрывает, проникает глубже…

— _Бека_ , — сказал Юра. — Откуда мне знать, что ты сейчас думаешь именно обо мне, если ты даже не называешь меня по имени?

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек, и на губах имя оказалось таким сладким, что он снова произнес: — Юра, _Юра_ …

— Блядь, Бека, — хрипло простонал Юра, и Отабек вздрогнул. — Сейчас я в тебя, наверное, хрен втиснусь. Ты такой офигительно узкий. Вот самое плохое в отношениях на расстоянии: только я тебя как следует растрахаю, как мы опять месяцами не видимся, и тебя приходится растягивать снова.

Отабек приподнял бедра, трахая себя пальцами, в ушах тяжело отдавалось его собственное дыхание.

— Ты же сейчас кончишь, я чувствую, — сказал Юра. — Блядь, как же хочется ощутить это по-настоящему. Прижаться языком к основанию твоего члена и выпить тебя досуха.

Отабек так ясно представил себе эту картину: Юрино лицо у него между ног, на губах ухмылка, язык высунут в ожидании первых капель спермы.

— Ну же, Бека, — сказал Юра таким голосом, как будто тоже себе это представлял, — давай же. Ты же знаешь, как ужасно я этого хочу. Давай же, давай — _ох ты ж блядь!_

Руки Отабека резко замерли. Юрин голос подскочил на октаву, до Отабека донесся исступленный перестук клавиш, как вдруг:

— Бека! — Юра почти кричал. — Только что опубликовали распределение на Гран-при!

Отабек захлебнулся мучительным стоном. Он ведь был уже так близко. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, пара промурлыканных на ухо фраз…

— У меня Эн-Эйч-Кей и Ростелеком. — Юрин голос звучал до странности ровно. — Фу, опять против Кацудона в Японии. Клянусь, они это специально. — А ты — ох ты ж блядь!

— Что? — выдавил Отабек.

— Мы на Кубке Ростелекома вместе!

Даже в таком дезориентированном состоянии Отабек почувствовал облегчение. В прошлом сезоне они не совпали ни на одном турнире, и ожидание финала Гран-при длилось мучительно долго. Созвоны по телефону или Скайпу никогда не заменят настоящего Юры, его жадного языка и страстных укусов, ногтей, оставляющих на коже следы, и неустанных движений бедер, когда он входит в Отабека снова, и снова, и снова…

— Потрясающе, — сказал Юра. — Дедушка будет в восторге. Уверен, мы сможем…

— Юра, — запинаясь, сказал Отабек, его голос звенел от напряжения, — можно… не говорить… про дедушку… когда я…

Последовала короткая пауза, а затем Юра фыркнул.

— А о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Бека? — спросил он неожиданно низким голосом. — О том, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой в Москве?

— Да, — сказал Отабек, — _пожалуйста_.

— Я тебя затрахаю до потери сознания.

Отабек вздрогнул и снова стиснул член.

— Ты придешь ко мне в гостиничный номер, — сказал Юра, — и не успеешь сказать «привет», как окажешься у меня на постели кверху задницей.

— Да, — простонал Отабек, проталкивая пальцы как можно глубже, — Юра…

— Твой тренер меня убьет, — сказал Юра, — потому что хуй-то я стану ждать произвольной программы, чтобы тебя выебать. Я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно. Что тебе нужно, Бека?

— Ты, — сказал Отабек, непроизвольно выгнув спину. — Ты, ты, _ты_ …

Отабек кончил, представляя, как лежит под Юрой, и тот входит в него так сильно, что все белье оказывается на полу. Юра даст ему то, что он хочет. Оба одинаково тяжело переносили разлуку, и хоть как-то примирить с расстоянием их могла только близость: чтобы глубоко, и полно, и безоговорочно.

***

Но все эти далеко идущие планы были не более чем фантазиями.

После полного провала, в который превратилась короткая программа Отабека два года назад на Скейт-Канада, Юрию Плисецкому было категорически и однозначно запрещено трахать Отабека, пока тот не откатает произвольную.

***  
То, как Юра приветствовал Отабека на публике, зависело от того, присутствовала ли при этом Лилия. Она не одобряла «сцен», и когда она решила стать Юриным тренером, все их встречи приобрели оттенок мазохизма. Под строгим взглядом Лилии Юра просто ему кивал, Отабек кивал в ответ, а фанатки, неизбежно роившиеся от них на расстоянии пяти метров, выглядели немного разочарованными. Как и Отабек, они знали: не будь рядом Лилии…

— Бека!

По другую сторону от багажной ленты Отабек заметил, как над толпой призывно мелькнул черный рукав с пятнистой, под леопарда, манжетой. Его сердце забилось сильнее: кое-кто, похоже, удрал от Лилии Барановской, и при этом его совершенно не беспокоило, сколько камер смартфонов на него направлено. Пока Отабек огибал путешественников, сгрудившихся у ленты с чемоданами, до него донеслись пронзительные вопли: одного из них, а, может быть, и обоих сразу, узнали. И словно из ниоткуда перед ним вырос Юра.

На нем была худи с кошачьими ушами на капюшоне, который скрывал светлые волосы, и Отабек поймал себя на том, что приходится задирать голову, чтобы заглянуть Юре в глаза и встретиться с ним взглядом. За месяцы, проходившие в разговорах по скайпу, Отабек успевал забыть, что того мелкого ершистого Юры, с которым он познакомился в Барселоне, уже нет. За несколько месяцев с их последней встречи он сильно вытянулся, сравнявшись в росте с Юри Кацуки, и эта несправедливость стала причиной бесконечных жалоб.

— Ну хоть бы еще один гребаный сантиметрик, — сказал он Отабеку, — и тогда именно я смотрел бы на него сверху вниз.

Но Юра так и не вырос выше метра семидесяти трех, и теперь сверху вниз мог смотреть только на Отабека. Вот как сейчас, и притом смотреть таким голодным взглядом, что, казалось, готов съесть — а ведь Юра к нему еще даже не прикоснулся.

Поцелуй был агрессивным, в нем не было ни мягкости, ни нежности. Юрин капюшон скрыл их жадные, ненасытные рты, и Отабек услышал тихий всхлип, который иногда вырывался у Юры из горла, когда они целовались: что-то среднее между стоном и хныканьем. Юра вцепился в Отабека изо всех сил, и тот понял, что нельзя так, нельзя месяцами не видеться, а потом затискивать и зацеловывать друг друга до синяков. Он положил ладонь Юре на щеку, мягко отстранил от себя. Когда губы их разомкнулись, Юра от нетерпения выругался. Отабек, не сдержавшись, притянул его к себе снова, и Юра тотчас впился зубами ему в нижнюю губу.

— Наш багаж, — произнес чей-то голос из-за спины.

Юра отскочил от Отабека, как будто его ударило током. Отабек оглянулся и увидел своего тренера Михаила, который оценивающе их оглядывал, скрестив руки на груди.

— Здрасьте, — сказал Юра и добавил с нехарактерной сдержанностью: — Михал Михалыч.

Юрия Плисецкого невозможно было назвать вежливым, однако после инцидента двухлетней давности на Скейт-Канада к тренеру Отабека он стал относиться с опаской. После чудовищно откатанной Отабеком короткой программы Юра прошел за кулисы, где Михаил поносил Отабека на чем свет стоит. Желая взять на себя часть вины, Юра попал прямо в эпицентр бури. Михаил мастерски надавил на Юрину совесть: из-за их безответственности Отабек не выйдет в финал Гран-при; его провал на национальном этапе потрясет маленьких впечатлительных казахстанцев до глубины души; от отчаяния бедные дети навсегда оставят всякие мечты о фигурном катании; и все, над чем Отабек так упорно работал, немедленно обратится в пепел и прах.

Его речь возымела потрясающий эффект. Следующие полтора дня Юра пребывал в полнейшей уверенности, что своим собственным членом разрушил призрачное будущее фигурного катания в Казахстане. Сам же Отабек, привыкший к лирическим преувеличениям своего тренера, образностью лекции не впечатлился и воспринял, руководствуясь заложенным в нее смыслом: перекомпоновал прыжки в произвольной программе и отвоевал бронзу. Он так и не смог объяснить ни тренеру, ни Юре, что выступление совершенно не пострадало оттого, что накануне Юра его оттрахал — хотя тот его действительно оттрахал от души. Причина провала была в том, что после месяцев порознь быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Юры оказалось до опасного опьяняющим. Дело было не только в сексе. Стоять плечом к плечу в лифте, сидеть напротив Юры за столиком ресторана и слышать в битком набитом зале возбужденный крик «Бека!»: все эти годы самоотверженной сосредоточенности и жесткой концентрации совсем не научили его, как соревноваться, если по уши влюблен.

Михаил кивнул Юре и посмотрел на Отабека.

— Давай-ка ты возьмешь сумки, а я вызову нам такси.

Михаил оставил их вдвоем, что с его стороны было неожиданным проявлением доброты. Юра с Отабеком подошли к багажной ленте, когда до Отабека донесся восторженный щебет. Он оглянулся — и, разумеется, на некотором расстоянии увидел стайку Ангелов Юры в ободках с кошачьими ушками.

— Надо же, они сюда не подходят, — заметил он.

— Я сказал вон тому охраннику, что они меня донимают, — сказал Юра. — Он велел им не приближаться, иначе их отсюда отправят пинком под зад.

И это тоже было неожиданным проявлением доброты. Отабек оглянулся, а затем намеренно обнял Юру за талию и просунул большой палец в шлевку на поясе его джинсов. Зал огласил восторженный стон, быстро переросший в яростные щелчки затворов на фотокамерах.

— Какой же ты выпендрежник, — сказал Юра и снова его поцеловал.

***

До гостиницы они добирались на разных такси. Юра не хотел, мучаясь от смущения, выслушивать очередные нравоучения, которые Михаил давал Отабеку в начале каждого сезона.

— Пока не откатаешь произвольную, никаких совместных ночевок, — сказал Михаил.

— Хорошо.

— Никаких рискованных выходок.

— Хорошо.

— И ничего такого, что можно будет разглядеть с помощью профессиональных камер.

Отабек сконфузился. Ему все еще было стыдно при воспоминании о том, как Лилия Барановская мрачно наносила консилер на темно-фиолетовое пятно у Юры на шее.

— Сосредоточься, — сказал тренер. — Ты здесь для того, чтобы соревноваться, а не для того чтобы почивать на лаврах.

— Да.

— Ты отстоишь честь своей страны.

— Да.

Михаил выглядел довольным. Он отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. Отабек наклонил голову и коснулся нижней губы языком. Она все еще побаливала от прикосновения Юриных зубов.

***

Юра вошел в номер Отабека, повесив на руку худи, чтобы прикрыть пах. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, он отбросил толстовку, схватил Отабека за талию и прижался полувставшим членом к его бедру.

— Сколько ты уже так ходишь? — спросил Отабек и расстегнул молнию на Юриных джинсах.

— С тех пор, как час назад увидел твое дурацкое лицо, — сказал Юра. Он прижался ртом к шее Отабека, и тот издал протестующий возглас. — Да знаю я, знаю, никаких укусов. Лилия каждый сучий год не устает мне напоминать.

Отабек стянул ему джинсы до середины бедра, приспустил белье, высвободил Юрин член и тут же его сжал. Юра со стоном прижался ко лбу Отабека. После долгих месяцев, когда этот самый стон доходил до него, искаженный динамиками, казалось невероятным слышать его прямо у своего уха, чувствовать Юрино дыхание.

— Я соскучился, — сказал Отабек.

— Это ты мне или моему члену?

— Вам обоим.

— Мой член говорит, что ты мог бы немного поработать рукой.

Отабек с силой провел по члену, Юра снова застонал и привалился к Отабеку.

— Ты в душ пойдешь? — спросил он.

Обычно Отабек всегда принимал душ после перелетов, но…

— А ты переживешь еще несколько минут ожидания?

— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Я пойду с тобой.

Секс в душе — с тысячей возможностей поскользнуться. Такое Михаил точно назвал бы рискованным.

— Юра…

— Во всех душевых теперь есть поручни, — сказал тот. — Ну, для пожилых, наверное. В душе будет безопаснее, чем в постели.

Аргумент был сомнительной разумности, к тому же исходил от того, у кого значительная часть крови отлила от мозга и прилила к члену. Юра схватил Отабека за пах, где под тесными штанами ощущался внушительный стояк.

— Обещай, что сделаешь все осторожно, — попросил Отабек.

— Обещаю.

— Если я сломаю ногу или получу сотрясение, что тогда станет с мечтами и надеждами бедных детишек из Казахстана?

— Бека, — простонал Юра, — ты можешь не говорить о детишках Казахстана с моим членом в руках?

Отабек притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Он снова услышал этот тихий всхлип, рождавшийся у Юры в горле, и на этот раз он был еще требовательнее.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сказал он. — Веди.

***

У Юры был установленный тренерами комендантский час, который начинался в 21:30. В это время он уже должен был находиться у себя в номере и отдыхать перед открытой тренировкой.

Отабек наблюдал за тем, как Юра поставил будильник на телефоне на 21:20, а затем пристроил его на полочке над ванной. Отабек забрался в душ первым, собираясь помыть голову до того, как Юра начнет его отвлекать, но оказалось, один только вид голого Юры отвлекал сам по себе. Юра подрос, нарастил где надо мускулы и стал еще более грациозным. Когда он ступил под струи воды, его волосы, отросшие до плеч, моментально потемнели и облепили лицо. Отабек одним пальцем отодвинул нависшую над глазами мокрую челку.

— Ты прекрасен, — сказал он.

— Ну ладно, сентиментальный ты балбес. — сказал Юра. — Поворачивайся.

Он смывал шампунь с коротких волос Отабека и терся членом о расселину между ягодиц. Затем намылил ладонь и провел между ног по мускулистым бедрам, заставляя Отабека сжать их посильнее, и втиснулся между ними членом.

Отабек ухватился за поручень и напряг мышцы, сжимая Юрин член крепкими бедрами, и тот обхватил Отабека обеими руками, прорычал ему в плечо:

— Как же с тобой невъебенно хорошо.

Потом он обхватил член Отабека намыленной рукой и начал двигаться. На пике каждого движения Юра проезжался членом прямо по яйцам Отабека, и при каждом рывке Отабек стискивал ноги, зажимая его. Льющаяся из душа вода не могла заглушить тех звуков, что издавал Юра: стоны превратились в ритмичное порыкивание. Движения его руки на члене Отабека были просто идеальны. После нескольких месяцев, проведенных врозь, Юра точно знал, что Отабеку нужно.

Когда прозвенел будильник, Юра с Отабеком едва держались на ногах. Они стерли себе губы поцелуями и успели пару раз кончить на стену душевой. Хоть к этому времени эрекция у них и спа́ла, но они так изголодались по прикосновениям, что никак не могли друг друга отпустить: оба знали, что времени у них совсем мало.

В 21:28, поцеловав Юру, Отабек наблюдал за тем, как в банном халате тот отправился к себе в номер на заплетающихся ногах. За ним на ковре оставалась цепочка мокрых следов.

***

Казалось, Юриному дедушке Отабек нравился. На следующий день после тренировки они втроем отправились на ужин, и хоть путь их лежал в ресторан, дедушка прихватил с собой по пакету с пирожками, чтобы всем хватило. Юра прижал свой кулек к груди и сразу же съел полтора пирожка. Отабек просто наблюдал: смотрел на его сияющее лицо, слушал радостный смех. Ему так редко удавалось видеть Юру в таком настроении: никакого сарказма, никакого недовольства — одно только _счастье_.

До самого вечера Юра казался счастливым. Когда они вернулись в номер Отабека, Юра поставил пакет на стол — пирожков там оставалось заметно меньше, чем у Отабека, — и упал в распахнутые объятия, ласковый, как мурлыкающий кот.

— Спасибо, что сходил со мной, — сказал Юра. — Он хорошо выглядит, да? Он ненавидит диету, которую ему прописали, но думаю, она ему на пользу…

— Ага, — согласился Отабек. — Цвет лица свежий. Мама бы так сказала.

Юра чуть переступил с ноги на ногу, как будто до него донеслись отголоски музыки, и Отабек качнулся вместе с ним.

— Когда-нибудь, — сказал Юра, — я хочу, чтобы…

Он замолчал. Отабек почувствовал, что Юра снова напрягся. «Когда-нибудь» — очень сложное слово для них, живущих в разных уголках мира. А еще они пытаются преуспеть в спорте, где кроме соперников нужно бороться еще и с собой — ведь они не молодеют. У них обоих были невысказанные «когда-нибудь». Когда-нибудь они не будут жить так далеко друг от друга. Когда-нибудь они будут больше времени проводить со своими семьями…

— Ага, — сказал Отабек. Он положил ладонь Юре на затылок, продолжая покачивать их обоих. — Ага. И я буду с тобой рядом.

***

Вернувшись в номер Отабека после короткой программы Юра первым делом распахнул его шкаф. С перекладины свисали чехлы для одежды с костюмами для произвольной программы и показательного выступления. Юра расстегнул молнию на обоих чехлах и критически осмотрел костюмы.

— Чего это вырез тут так перекособочило? — спросил он, проводя пальцем по длинной, уходящей в бок горловине.

— Предполагается, что асимметрия соответствует тревожному настроению музыки.

Юра застегнул чехлы, подошел к Отабеку и стянул с него рубашку. Прищурившись, оглядел его обнаженную грудь, как будто мысленно что-то просчитывая, потом чуть наклонился и укусил Отабека как раз над левым соском.

— Блядь, Юра…

— Какой же у тебя невъебенный тройной аксель, — сказал Юра. Его влажные губы скользнули по саднящей коже. — Такое чувство, что у тебя крылья.

Он склонил голову и снова укусил, уже сбоку от соска. Отабек зашипел, и несмотря на всю усталость, его член дернулся.

— Ты просто какой-то кошмар, — сказал Юра. — Такой сильный и основательный, и вдруг прыгаешь — и становишься ебучим перышком.

— Юра…

— Как же я хочу сейчас тебя выебать, — сказал Юра. Он легко провел зубами по соску Отабека, а затем укусил с другой стороны. — Докуда доходит вырез? Вот досюда?

Подушечкой пальца он провел воображаемую диагональ по груди Отабека, а затем прикусил кожу прямо под ней. Отабек схватил его за плечи и подтянул вверх, рты слились в яростном поцелуе.

— Снимай штаны, — прорычал Юра.

Отабек дернул завязку на спортивках, а Юра резко отстранился от него и исчез в ванной. Он вернулся с полотенцем и смазкой, которые достал из сумки, где Отабек хранил банные принадлежности. Он с хлопкόм расправил полотенце и уложил его на кровать.

— На живот, — велел Юра.

Отабек лег лицом вниз — обнаженный член неприятно уперся в грубую ткань полотенца. Юра еще даже не разделся, но уже выдавил холодные капли на расселину между ягодиц Отабека, на внутреннюю часть его бедер, а затем принялся грубовато размазывать гель. Скользкие пальцы прошлись по анусу, сводя с ума, совершенно без намерения проникнуть внутрь. После этого Юра остановился, и Отабек услышал, как он борется с одеждой и ругается себе под нос, и наконец твердый член, обдавая жаром, плавно скользнул между ягодиц.

Обойдя соперников на четыре балла и оказавшись на первом месте, Отабек был одновременно утомлен и воодушевлен, и если бы Юра решил толкнуться внутрь, он бы с жадностью подался навстречу, принял бы его до основания — с энтузиазмом и совершенно опрометчиво. Но Юра развел ягодицы Отабека и теперь резко двигался между ними. Движение выходило почти дразнящим, и от прикосновений к анусу Отабек застонал.

— Юра. — Он забыл про здравый смысл, все больше теряя голову. — _Пожалуйста_.

— Завтра, — пообещал Юра. Он слегка задыхался, но слова его все равно звучали немного покровительственно. — Сейчас нельзя. Только подумай, как огорчатся юные казахстанцы, если я тебя выебу и ты съебешься с пьедестала.

Отабек сжал в кулаках покрывало. Юра отпустил его зад и, улегшись сверху, прижался грудью к спине.

— Сожми ноги. Для меня, пожалуйста.

Тот стиснул бедра, Юра вставил между ними член и застонал Отабеку в плечо.

— Какой же ты, блядь, сильный, — пробормотал он. — Блядь, Бека…

Юра задвигался, раз за разом толкаясь между узких бедер, которые Отабек не переставал стискивать, и прижимаясь к его заду. Ртом Юра припал к его шее — Отабек почувствовал лишь мимолетное касание языка и зубов. Конечно, именно тогда, когда Отабек не хотел следовать никаким правилам, Юра соблюдал их дословно. Это ведь Отабек должен был быть разумным, это он должен был оставаться спокойным, пока Юра лезет на стенку, но в таких ситуациях как эта, от Отабека толку не было. Любовь делала его безрассудным, а Юру он любил так сильно…

Юра продержался совсем недолго и выгнулся, кончая между дрожащими от напряжения бедрами Отабека. Юра приподнялся и неуклюже плюхнулся на кровать сбоку от Отабека.

— Перевернись.

Отабек лег на спину. Полотенце под ним было все испачкано смазкой и спермой. Юра наклонился к низу живота Отабека, где, все еще твердый и красный, лежал его член, сжал основание в кулаке и взял в рот головку. Втянул щеки и прикрыл глаза. Отабек стиснул челюсти, его окатило жаром, когда Юра лизнул под головкой. Затем Юра отстранился и принялся с силой дрочить Отабеку, не сводя с него слегка расфокусированного взгляда.

— Ну давай же! — потребовал он, раскрасневшись, высунул язык и несколько раз тронул головку члена. — Я хотел этого несколько месяцев.

После этого он снова взял член в рот, и Отабек закрыл глаза, окончательно теряясь в нежном жаре рта и твердых движениях руки. Он так глубоко погрузился в удовольствие, что даже не замечал легко давления пальца на свой анус, пока тот не скользнул внутрь. Отабек застонал, уступая.

— Юра…

Юра отстранился и прошептал:

— Это не считается.

И Отабек кончил — Юрина твердая рука, его влажный рот и скользкий ловкий палец подвели его к краю и столкнули в бездну.

***

Позже они лежали в постели, опустошенные и недвижимые: усталость от целого дня навалилась на них разом. Юра свернулся калачиком рядом с Отабеком, положив голову ему на грудь, и потирал пальцами оставленные ранее метки.

— Я тебя завтра сделаю, — пообещал он.

— Попытка не пытка.

— Я спокойно обойду тебя по четверным, если только ты не решишь вдруг прыгнуть флип.

— Я пока плоховато его приземляю, — сказал Отабек. — Может быть, к чемпионату мира научусь.

— Ты уж постарайся научиться раньше Джей-Джея, — мрачно сказал Юра. — Если он прыгнет флип во время финала Гран-при, я не знаю, что я сделаю.

Юрина коса лежала так близко к руке Отабека, что он не удержался, стянул с волос резинку и пропустил густые пряди сквозь пальцы.

— Боже мой, какой же он мудак, — продолжал Юра, потершись щекой о грудь Отабека. — Ты знаешь, что он опять доставал Кацудона насчет флипа на Эн-Эйч-Кей? Да Джей-Джей даже попросил его позаниматься с ним летом, чтобы как следует отработать этот прыжок.

— И что Юри ему ответил?

— Он такая тряпка, — сказал Юра. — Ответил ему, типа: «Ой, ну ладно, посмотрим». А потом откуда ни возьмись появился Виктор и такой: «Сорян, мы не можем, у нас отпуск», а Джей-Джей такой: «Что, все лето?», а Виктор такой: «Да».

Отабек сдержал улыбку.

— Может быть, если отработаю флип как следует, предложу ему свою помощь, чтобы он перестал донимать вас троих.

— Чего?! — возмутился Юра, поднимая голову. — Я не за этим тебе рассказал! Смысл в том, чтобы его _не_ учить!

— Он помогал мне отработать четверной сальхов. Я ему должен.

Юра горестно фыркнул и снова уложил голову Отабеку на грудь.

— А ты разве уже не отплатил ему хотя бы тем, что каждый раз, когда видишь его, тебя не тянет проблеваться?

Именно такие разговоры они и вели каждый вечер в Скайпе: трепались ни о чем, сплетничали, жаловались. Но сейчас, когда сквозь пальцы можно было пропускать Юрины волосы, когда можно чувствовать его горячую щеку, было гораздо лучше.

В 21:28 он проводил Юру до двери номера и поцеловал на ночь.

— Завтра, — сказал Юра ему в губы и многообещающе сжал ягодицу Отабека.

Отабек затрепетал от предвкушения.

— Завтра, — повторил он.

***

Проблема была в том, что как бы они с Отабеком ни ждали окончания произвольной, выступление их так выматывало, что после него у них не оставалось сил ни на что.

Во время поездки на такси в гостиницу Юра, спрятав золотую медаль под курткой, дремал на плече у Отабека. Победа была близко — мучительно близко, — но Юра невероятно чисто приземлил самый высокий четверной флип в своей карьере. Отабеку только и оставалось, что принять сложившуюся ситуацию как должное — и принять этот вызов. Они слишком мало времени проводили вместе и хотели дать друг другу все самое лучшее.

Когда они добрались до номера Отабека, Юра поцеловал его так сонно, что Отабек подумал, что Юра и заснет стоя. Но тут Юрина хватка стала тверже, и он слегка подтолкнул Отабека к кровати.

— Ты сам виноват, — сказал Юра, зевая, — если бы ты не заставлял меня стараться изо всех сил…

Очень скоро вся одежда и медали оказались свалены в кучу на полу.

«Я тебя затрахаю до потери сознания», обещал ему Юра несколько месяцев назад, но теперь им едва хватило сил взобраться на постель и встать на колени.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Юра.

— На спине, — ответил Отабек. — Чтобы видеть твое лицо.

— Сентиментальный ты балбес, — сказал Юра.

Тишину в комнате нарушали только издаваемые ими тихие звуки. Юра устроился головой на животе Отабека и легко посасывал головку его члена, сперва одним, потом двумя смазанными пальцами скользя в анусе Отабека. Затем повернул запястье, и пальцы прижались туда, где были нужнее всего. Отабек застонал, от удовольствия его и без того отяжелевшие руки и ноги стали совсем неподъемными.

— Ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно, — сказал он.

— Знаю, — согласился Юра, — но мне нравится это слышать. — Он прижался губами к животу Отабека. — Что тебе нужно, Бека?

— Ты, — сказал он.

Юра передвинулся на постели и вклинился бедрами между ног Отабека, прижимаясь членом к его анусу. Несколько секунд Отабек чувствовал только давление, а потом ощутил, как растягивается, расступаясь, его вход, ощутил член Юры внутри. От тесноты Юра застонал, а в голове у Отабека билась только одна мысль: «Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то».

Юра обнял Отабека, целуя его в шею.

— Не молчи, — попросил он. — Откуда я узнаю, насколько тебе нравится то, что я делаю, если ты мне не говоришь?

— Очень нравится, — сказал Отабек. — Люблю так. Люблю тебя.

Юра поднял голову. Выглядел он немного ошарашенным. Легко, нерешительно он провел по щеке Отабека кончиками пальцев.

— Ты знаешь, я… — начал он и замолчал.

Юрино лицо раскраснелось — казалось, он вдруг оробел. Отабек так редко видел Юру таким: обессилевшим, открытым, совершенно беззащитным.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он.

Отабек чуть улыбнулся, прижался щекой к Юриным пальцам и сказал:

— Сентиментальный ты балбес.

Глаза Юры вспыхнули, переполненные любовью, он наклонился — и укусил Отабека прямо за шею.

— Юра! — воскликнул Отабек и чуть не рассмеялся, несмотря на острую боль от укуса. — Впереди же еще показательные…

— Да пусть знают, — сказал Юра ему в шею. Голос его звучал почти самодовольно. — Пусть знают, что я дал тебе именно то, что тебе было нужно.


End file.
